Current customer relationship management software may not increase the business of a merchant or user. It also may do very little other than keep the name of the user in front of customers and prospective customers. Users can include businesses, individuals, groups, chambers of commerce, religious organizations, little league coaches, etc. Furthermore, these one dimensional marketing management systems may be expensive and cumbersome.